


Relaxed evening

by Sicklysnazzy



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self-Insert, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Arthur Morgan, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 14:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sicklysnazzy/pseuds/Sicklysnazzy
Summary: You’ve notice Arthur been stressed lately, and decide to relax him





	Relaxed evening

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes we just need to top our favorite cowboy, here you go

After weeks of Arthur executing Dutch’s plan, you’ve noticed how he looses his temper at the smallest things, how tense his muscles look, and how most nights are sleepless. It was clear that Arthur Morgan was stressed, you decide that if Arthur isn’t going to take care of himself, you will. So, on an evening that Arthur isn’t busy, you take him to the nicest bar in Saint Denis.

After a warm meal and a couple of shots, you ask for a bath and a room, giving the bartender a couple dollars before leading Arthur up the stairs. Shoving him through the door of the baths, you tell him not to take too long, then you slam the door shut before he gets to reply.

You start to undress in preparation for when Arthur gets out of the bath. Earlier today, you went to the tailor to buy new undergarments for tonight. You decided to buy a lace-trimmed union suit. The garment cost a pretty penny, but you were sure that Arthur’s reaction would be worth it.

You lay on the soft bed, reading a book until Arthur gets out of the bath. Once he enters the room, you look up from your book and notice he’s wearing pants and his grey union suit, his hat atop his head.

“Howdy, cowboy.” You say, putting your book on the bedside table, and sitting up.

He looks up and notices you, taking in your figure for a second before a blush blooms across his handsome face. He adverts his eyes, using his hat to cover his red face.

“I didn’t know you weren’t decent, I’ll see myself out-”

“Arthur, you’ve seen me completely nude, don’t give me that.” You sass, putting your hand on your hips, stopping him from opening the door and leaving.

“Come here big boy.” You invite him.

Slowly, but eagerly he walks towards you, still using his hat to obstruct most of his face. He sits on the edge of the bed and you crawl behind him. You first give a small peck to Arthur’s neck, then you start rubbing his shoulders, making sure to get the knots. Arthur groans, the beautiful sound making your core spark to life.

You work your hands around his body, messaging his tense body, the heavenly sounds he makes, gets you thinking of all the dirty things you plan on doing to him.

You get up from the bed and stand in front of him. Slowly you lean down, unbuttoning his pants and sliding them off his body. Then you unbutton his tight union suit, slowing your movements when you reach his hard on. Eventually you slide off his union suit and he sits naked in front of you, in all his glory.  
Dropping to your knees, you start massaging his legs, completely avoiding the place where he wants you. He groans when you rub a certain tight muscle in his thigh.

You start leaving wet kisses along his inner thighs. He bucks his hips, trying to get some sort of friction. You put your hands on his hip, keeping him from bucking up again.

“Y/n, please.” He moans when you nip his thighs.

“Fine, be a good boy now.” You slowly bring your face away from his thighs to his throbbing cock. You stick your tongue out and lick the slit of his tip. He moans lightly and you wrap your lips around the swollen tip and suck lightly. Relaxing your throat, you slowly take his length into your mouth, using your hand to pump anything you couldn’t fit. Arthur’s moans are music to your ears and you try to take more of him, just to here his sweet sounds.

“Jesus Y/n.” He moans, throwing his head back. His hips buck into your mouth involuntarily, making you gag. You jerk your head up, just to move back down. Arthur grabs your head and thrusts his hips into your mouth. You happily gag down his cock as he swears and moans.

You rub your thighs together, eager to get on top of the huge man. Arthur’s hips stutter and you can tell he’s getting close. You luckily pull away from him in the lick of time.

“I was so close.” He whines.

“We can’t have you coming just yet, we have a whole night ahead of us. Now, be a good boy and lay down.” Arthur senses your demanding tone and obediently lays on the soft bed. He watches as you slowly strip out of your undergarments, teasing him with a shake of your ass.

You climb atop of Arthur, lowering yourself onto Arthur’s face. He grabs your hips and harshly pulls you down, quickly lapping at your wetness. You gasp at the sudden attention and grind your hips on his face. Using two fingers he plays with your clit, eliciting a moan from your lips. Your hands go to your breasts, kneeing them and tweaking your nipples.

“You’re so good Arthur.” You praise him.

He moves his fingers away from your clit and to your slit. Arthur rubs his fingers along it, teasing you. One call to his name and he stops teasing, pushing his thick fingers inside you. Cursing, you buck your hips, enjoying the waves of pleasure Arthur brings you.

He thrusts his fingers gently, watching your face twist to one of pleasure. It only fuels him more. You feel your orgasm building as Arthur sucks your clit.

“I’m close Arthur!” You manage to moan out, he thrusts his fingers harder into you, never have you had someone eat you out as well as Arthur has.

“Cum for me.”

As if on queue, you throw your head back, releasing on Arthur’s fingers, your vision going black. Arthur slowly removes his fingers your juices covered them. You watch as he brings his fingers to his lips, seductively sucking on them.

You sit on Arthur’s stomach, coming down from your high, and immediately feel his hard cock against your ass. You crane your head, looking at his cock. The tip is red and leaking from lack of attention.

“You’ve been a good boy, Arthur Morgan, ready for your reward?” You tease, rubbing your ass against him.

“Shit-yes.” He groans, closing his eyes.

With one of your hands, you grabs his dick and squeeze lightly, causing him to buck his hips into your hand. You giggle and align yourself on him. Inch by inch, you lower yourself onto him, once you bottom out and relax on him, Arthur grabs your hips, trying to thrust into you. You tisk and remove his hands from your hips, and hold them over his head.

“Be a good boy now.” You whisper into his ear, keeping his arms in place. You nip his ear and give him soft pecks on his face until you reach his lips.

Your lips intertwine in a feverish kiss, you both fight for dominance. While kissing, you slowly start rocking your hips, enjoying the feeling of fullness that Arthur gives you. Arthur moans into the kiss, and you pull away from his lips, smirking at his half lidded eyes.

Slowly, you start bouncing on his dick, making sure that you tease him. Arthur tries to buck his hips up, but one sharp glare stops him.

“Please Y/n.” Arthur begs you. Looking into his lust filled eyes, you smile innocently. You love watching Arthur loose his mind because of you. He gets completely lost in the pleasure and nothing turns you on more than that.

Your hold on Arthur’s hand loosens until you let go completely, he’s hands immediately starts roaming your body. One hand cups your breasts and one on your hip, tugging you forward.

Finally, you bounce on him quickly, shoots of pleasure going through both of you. Arthur’s a bit hesitant to thrust into you, but when he does, you don’t stop him.

With this, he thrusts roughly and hungrily. You moan and put your hands on his stomach in front of you, supporting yourself.

With each and every thrust, you could feel the familiar feeling of your release building. Arthur puts his hands on your ass and pulls you towards him while still thrusting into you.

“Arthur! I’m-” You interrupt yourself when you come down on him for the second time this evening. Your eyes go wide and a pornographic moan comes out of you.

Although you’ve finished, Arthur wasn’t done. With a grunt, he holds your hips down and continues pounding into you, he knows he’s almost finished as well, but he squeezes every ounce of pleasure out of you that he can.

His moans get louder and his thrusts get shakier, until he thrust himself deep inside you, coming undone and spilling he seed inside you.

Without Arthur holding you up, you let your head fall onto Arthur’s chest, your hair falls onto your face but you could care less. He wraps his warm arms around your sweaty body and holds you there until you pull yourself off of Arthur’s cock, his cum runs down your leg, but by now your eyes are drooping and you can feel the sleep start to envelop you. Before you completely drift off, you mumble an ‘I love you’ to Arthur. He says it back to you, in an equally sleepily voice, you fall asleep on him with a content smile on your face.


End file.
